You're My Kryptonite
by HighOffSugar
Summary: After a concert, Harry finds himself battling against his feelings for His best friend Louis. Harry denies and denies the feelings, but his actions spoke louder than his words. He's afraid that he might never tell Louis how he feels.
1. Just bromance

A/N Hey! I'm new here and this is my first Larry Fanfic. Please give feedback! :)

Thank you for reading.

**Chap. 1 - Just bromance**

"SO GET OUT GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY MIND! AND COME ON, COME INTO MY LIFE! I DON'T, I DON'T, DON'T, KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT I NEED THAT ONE THING! AND YOU GOT THAT ONE THING!"

I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand as the song ended. The bright-colored lights hurt my eyes and I was thirsty as hell. We were all exhausted and worn out, but we still had one thing to do.

"We will now be answering some questions from fans before we leave," Liam said into the microphone, his voice weary. Fans screamed and raised their hands to be picked on. Sighing, I grabbed a bottle of cold water, the cool sensation trickled down my throat.

"What's your favorite food Niall?" I snickered, Niall loves everything.

"I like anything edible," He said with his cute Irish accent and smiled.

"Are you really as strict as everyone says Liam?"

"Liam has been corrupted by us, so he's not as strict anymore," Zayn answered for him. The fans laughed at this.

"Harry, are you and Louis really dating?"

I smirked. Before I could answer, Louis beat me.

"Yes, Harry and I are really dating," He grinned.

"The question was for me, not you. And yes, we're dating," I smirked at Louis and our fans screamed.

"LARRY STYLINSON! FOREVER!" They shouted and I laughed. It's fun playing along with them. Of course, there's nothing actually romantic between me and Louis. But we have no problem with our fans thinking there's something going on, we just have a very special bromance. :)

Louis came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "In a few years, me and Harry will be happily married!"

I hugged him back and tried hard not to laugh. "I love you Harry!" He said and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, Louis!"

"Ha-ha, well that's enough intimacy for a day. Time to go boys!" Liam said.

Louis pouted but released me. "BYE EVERYBODY! THANKS FOR COMING! WE LOVE YOU!" He shouted.

"GOODNIGHT LOVELY FANS!" I screamed.

We walked back to our dressing room with Niall laughing. "You guys are so funny, hugging and kissing!" He breathed.

Louis smirked and sat down on the red couch, "Well, you know, just having fun with the fans."

"You should still be careful, you don't want a crazy rumor to start," Liam said. Ah, typical Liam.

"We'll be fine daddy," I said, which caused me to get an evil glare from him.

"I'm just saying you should watch what you say to the media, they take things to a crazy extent nowadays."

"Oh Liam, you should calm down. It's not like Harry and I are really gonna date!" Louis said.

Somehow, the comment made me blush. But still, I gasped, pretending to be hurt. "And why not? Am I really that ugly?"

"Haz, you're beautiful! I was just kidding. Just don't tell Eleanor, she'll kill me."

"Hmph, fine boobear, BUT you have to take me to dinner."

"Ugh, fine. I should've just kept my mouth shut," he mumbled and looked at me with a serious face. Suddenly, we burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha, but anyway, Liam, I'm sure our fans know we're just messing around." He reassured.

"You better hope that's what they think," he said but couldn't help but burst out in laughter himself.

"Guys, I'm exhausted. Can we go back to the hotel and just sleep?" Zayn said.

"I agree!" I flop down on the couch next to Louis, my head resting on his shoulder.

"I want chicken!" Niall shouted out of nowhere. Chuckling, I ruffled his blonde hair.

"Liam? What are we gonna do? Sleep or eat?" Louis asked.

"Uhhh...I don't care. Do want you want." He said, clearly too tired to think.

"Fine, let's go to the car," Zayn said, walking out the door.

"But I want chicken!" Niall whined.

"You'll get your chicken on the way there, Nialler," Louis got up from the couch and extended his hand out to me. Smiling, I reached out and accepted it. He pulled me to my feet and Niall laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys are really like a couple."

"That's 'cause we are," Louis jokes.

I find no humor in this. T_T

"Guys, are you coming?" Liam poked his head out from the door.

"Uh, yeah." I released my hand from Louis' and hurriedly walked out the door.

-  
>*At the car*<p>

"This chicken is so good!" Niall exclaimed.

Zayn had called asleep on Liam's shoulder and Louis was texting someone. I sighed, I'm bored...

Buzz...Buzz...

I picked up my phone from the seat and smiled. It was Caroline.

_-Congrats on your status. I heard you're dating Louis. :)  
><em>  
>So she already knew? I wonder how many other fans are going crazy right now.<p>

_-Thank you. :) It took a long time to convince him to go public, but here we are now!  
><em>  
>I opened my Twitter and went through all the messages and tweets from fans.<p>

_-AHH! Finally! Larry Stylinson has come out!_

_-Niall eats anything edible. I'm edible!_

_-Larry Stylinson is official. Your argument is invalid! _

I smiled. My fans are seriously cute, the way they think Larry Stylinson is real, they're so dedicated. They would be so happy if Louis and I would REALLY date.  
>My cheeks turned pink at the thought. Me and Louis would never-<p>

"Guys, sorry but I can't go back to the hotel with you guys. Something with Eleanor came up," Louis spoke up.

"Uh, okay, so what are you gonna do?" Liam asked.

"Can I get off now? I need to go see her before she leaves New York."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's leaving to L.A. for modeling tomorrow and she wants me to go see her."

The car came to a stop and Louis jumped off.

"Take a taxi and be careful!" Liam said.

"Bye, Louis!" I called out.

"Bye! Thanks, I will!" He turned the opposite direction and started walking.

The car slowly started moving again. Louis' actually gonna go see Eleanor because she's leaving for modeling tomorrow? I mean, it's not like they're never gonna see each other again. That's how is gonna be on tour. I felt a pang of jealousy. Louis never came to see me the day before I left for Cheshire.

I shook my head, trying to erase the feelings and slumped down on my seat. Sigh, It's gonna be a long car ride.

A/N Soo.. What did you think? Should I continue?


	2. Weird feelings

I sigh and pull the covers up to my chin. It's 3am and Louis isn't back from his little trip to Eleanor. I huff and grab my phone from the bedside table. Should I text him? No, I don't want to disturb him. I scroll down through my fans tweets.

Blushing, I read all the Larry Stylinson tweets. It's funny, now that I think of it, Louis and I can sometimes really act like a couple. But it's not like it'll ever actually happen. We're just really close, that's all. Shaking my head, I put the phone back on the bedside table and stare at the empty bed across from me.

"Louis, where are you?" I say to myself.

I'm sure the boys are asleep by now. I just can't sleep without knowing if Louis's okay. Ugh, stupid Louis, he's making me sound like an obsessive girlfriend. Sigh, I'm sure he's alright. He's probably already asleep with Eleanor. The thought of them together in bed makes me cringe.

I grunt and flip to my back.

Buzz...Buzz

"Argh, what now?" I whisper-yell and grab my phone.

Stop worrying and go to sleep. Louis's fine. -Liam

How does he even know?

Buzz...Buzz...

I know 'cause I know you. Now GO TO SLEEP! Goodnight. :) -Liam

He's...weird.

Okay, okay. Goodnight weirdo! -Haz

I guess I'll have to go to sleep without Louis.

I flip to my right side and reluctantly close my eyes. Hopefully, Louis will be here in the morning.

Louis's Pov

Quietly, I slide the card to get into our room.

It's nearly 6am and I'm just getting back from visiting Eleanor. I had fallen asleep with her since she wanted me to.

I tiptoe into the room and spot Harry on the bed, his hair a mess and the sheets wrapped around him.

"Lou...Louis," he mumbles and stirs.

Aww, is he dreaming about me? Isn't that cute. I chuckle and walk over to him, trying not to wake him up just yet. If only I had some whipped cream; morning pranks are the best.

"HAZ! TIME TO WAKE UP!" I jump on the bed and scream.

He wakes up startled and slightly annoyed. "Louis! Get off me!"

I laugh and roll to the side of the bed.

"Are you awake sleepy head?"

"Yes, very much awake. It's nice to see you back," he says.

"Oh, sorry, I had to stay over."

"Yeah, yeah, you could've told us that. I went to sleep like at 3am! What time is it by the way?"

"Oops, sorry and it's 6:23am."

"I only slept for three hours. Go away and let me sleep in peace!" he flops down on the bed and wraps the sheets tightly around him.

"I'm still tired! Let's sleep together!" I get under the sheets and snuggle into him.

"Lou, I can't go to sleep like this," he says and turns away from me, blushing.

"Aww, and why not?"

"You're distracting me."

"I'm distracting you from sleeping?"

"Yes, you're distracting me from sleeping, now go away!"

"I don't want to! Let me sleep with you! Pleeeeease?" I give him my best puppy eyes.

He stares at me and says "But boobear, I'm tired!"

Before I could say anything, someone knocks on the door. "Get up! Time for an interview!" Liam's voice calls from the other end of the door.

Harry groans and gets up. "Time to get up," he mumbles. Oops, now I feel bad.

"Sorry Haz-"

"Yeah, yeah." He gets off the bed and walks towards the bathroom. "Hurry up, wouldn't wanna be late," his voice sounds tired.

Harry's Pov

I walk into the bathroom tired as hell. This is all Louis' fault. He made me worry and now I'm all tired and sleepy. But then again it's my fault for worrying too much...

-Fast forward to interview-

"Who came up with the name for the band?" the interviewer asked.

"Harry did, but we all agreed to it." Liam said.

The lady nodded. "So tell me, Harry and Louis, what do you think of all this Larry Stylinson stuff? Is it weird that fans smash your names together."

"Uh, not really, I think it's just us having fun with the fans." Louis said with a smile.

"But you guys don't really have romantic feelings for each other?"

Louis laughed and I blushed.

"No, we don't. I have a girlfriend. But some people genuinely think we're in a relationship." he replied.

My stomach stirred at the thought of Louis and me actually dating and it twisted at the thought of him and Eleanor together. But it's the way he said it that made me upset. I mean I get that we're just friends, but is the thought of us dating really that disgusting? He sounded like it could never happen, not that I want it to, I'm just saying.

"But we're not. It's just bromance. Not romance." I smiled.

"Exactly." Louis said.

-fast forward again!-

We walked backstage to get ready to go home. The car was gonna arrive in 30 minutes.

I paced around the small waiting area. Why does Louis find is so disgusting that we could date? I mean, am I really that bad? Why do I even care? It's not like it will ever happen, especially since Louis thinks it's so wrong. I let out a frustrated groan and flopped down on the chair. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I yelled to myself.

"Um, mate are you okay?" Liam placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No- I mean yes- I don't know. I just need some air." I exited the room and received weird stares from everybody. I'm glad Louis chose this time to go to the bathroom.

The fresh air hit my face as I opened the door. I just need time to think. I sit on a nearby bench and watch people walk by.

My face scrunches up in disgust as I remember Louis smelling like Eleanor's perfume when he snuggled into me this morning. A faint blush creeps onto my face, Louis was with me in bed this morning. I'm sure I was blushing like mad when he did it. But why am I having these stupid feelings towards him now? We've always been close and lovey-dovey, so why now? And what exactly am I feeling towards him? God I hope this is just some type of phase! Don't tell I'm gay for L-

"Hey mate, you alright? You ran out pretty fast." Niall appeared out of nowhere and smiled, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Uh, I- yeah. I just need fresh air."

He nodded and sat down next to me. "Okay, I don't believe you. Tell me what's wrong."

"Niall, I'm okay, really."

He raises and eyebrow at me. "And you really expect me to believe you? Whether its Caroline Flack or any other girl waiting outside for you, you never run that quick. So tell me what's wrong."

I sighed. Eh, what the heck. (Note: Harry says this extremely fast)

"I'm confused! After some fans said some things about me and Louis, I've been having these stupid weird feelings about him and I think I like him in not just a friend way but way more than just a friend way and if I tell him he'll be like "Ew what the hell!" and I'll be like "Sorry." and then our whole relationship or friendship whatever will be ruined!" I pant and try to gain my breath.

"Yup, that's pretty much it." I said more calm. I glanced at Niall, his eyes in shock and blinking repeatedly.

"Well that was unexpected. Even though, now that you say it, it's pretty obvious," he said after he took everything in. At least he didn't freak out.

"It's obvious? How?" I said and panicked.

"You're acting weird around him."

"What? No I'm not!" I said in defense.

"You are. You blush around him a lot."

"I-I'm not blushing. I'm just so white that it looks like I'm blushing 'cause I get easily red."

"Mmm, whatever, so are you gonna tell Louis?"

"I-"

"Tell me what?" I look up and see Louis standing there, giving me a puzzling look.


End file.
